Los originales
by sofipatch
Summary: Se suponía que serian 4 años muy normales, bueno eso no es lo que pasa cuando Edward se muda con su familia a Forks y conoce a 2 vampiros con una vampiresa increíblemente guapa, Bella. Pero yo Edward Cullen no pienso mezclarme con vampiros, pero no sabia que el estúpido destino nos uniría y deberían pelear para evitar que asesinen a estos 3 seres tan extraños... Los originales
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Edward pov:

-Amo Forks-chillo Alice sonriendo y practicamente colgada al brazo de Jasper.- Hay como, literalmente, 5 dias soleados en todo el año.

-Eso significa mas dias en el instituto-dijo con pesimismo Rosalie- con los estupidos humanos babeando sobre nosotros

-Ya dejen de discutir, Forks es el ultimo lugar antes de que podamos volver a Londres y que no nos reconoscan. Rose a ti te encanta Londres, soport años mas y luego te la pasaras bien el Londres asiendo lo que quieras- dijo Calisle mientras empacaba sus utencilios medicos en una maleta

Rose solto un gruñido y se fue de la habitacion con Emmet a sus talones, Alice dijo que iria a prepararse para el viaje y se fue dando saltitos con Jasper detras y Carlisle solo suspiro y miro su reloj

-Esme ya debe de haber llegado a Forks, no se porque insistio tanto en querer ella misma arreglar la casa antes de que nosotros llegaramos-dijo con pesimismo, Carlisle siempre anda muy enojado si Esme se va por un dia, no queria imaginar una semana

-Relajate, ella debe estar exelente.- dije- ¿Hablaste con los lobos?

-Por supuesto que hable con los lobos, ¿crees que soy estupido?-dijo con un tono enojado y tirando sus cosas en la maleta con rabia

-Bien, ire a... a alguna parte lejos de aqui- dije dandome la vuelta y escuchando como Carlisle refunfuñaba en sus pensamientos, Alice imaginaba que demonios se pondria mañana, Jasper veia un documental sobre alguna guerra y Emmet y Rosalie... ya saben.

-Si, como tu digas- Carlisle le hizo un gesto con la mano

Sali de la casa en Honolulu, Hawaii. Este habia sido nuestro "hogar" por 4 años, Alice y Jasper fueron al instituto, Emmet y Rosalie tuvieron una luna de miel, Carlisle trabajo al igual que Esme en el hospital y la oficina de decoracion de interiores, respectivamente, mientras que yo estudie paleontologia en la universidad, otra vez.

Mirando el atardecer con el cielo medio nublado le hizo sentir como un maldito tipo de las peliculas, lo que tambien le hizo pensar que todos los chicos en las peliculas cliche sienpre terminaban con la chica, aunque claro ella los rechazaba como 20.000 veces. A decir verdad a mi no me molestaba estar solo, pero en este momento se sentia como mierda, ademas de siempre tener que soportar las cosas de las 3 parejas que vivian con el... parecia que me restregaban en la cara que estaba solo. A veces pensaba que estaba destinado a estar solo, un monstruo sin alma merece estar solo ¿no?, en fin Carlisle dice que todos somos perdonados por nuestros pecado y redimidos por que deveras poseemos almas, aunque yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Cambiarse de casa a una nueva ciudad suponia una agonia para mi, dejar todo atras no era un problema, si lo era el tener que acostumbrarse a nuevos humanos, nuevo instituto, nuevo todo. Ademas que Forks era un lugar horrible para vivir, un pueblo donde todos conocen a todos y no puedes hacer nada sin que alguien cree un chisme luego, todo esto empeoraba con la presencia de los hombres lobos en el territorio, ellos siempre estaban tratando de inculparlos de algun crimen para matarlos.

Este sera un muy aburrido periodo...


	2. 01 La diva de Rosalie

Rosalie iba caminando por el estacionamiento como toda una diva, cuando derrepente aparecio a toda velocidad un auto Bentley Continental negro con vidrios polarizados y al ver a Rosalie freno de golpe, quedando solo a unos centimetros de ella. Rosalie se dirijio con furia- de diva- hacia la ventanilla del conductor y la toco con tanta fuerza que pense que romperia el vidrio, este bajo lentamente y solo Rosalie tuvo vista del conductor, pero al verlo susurro "Mierda" y en sus pensamientos vi a un chico rubio con gafas y una chaqueta de cuero...

Y un vampiro

-¿Que quieres rubia?- dijo el conductor enojado, al parecer no sorprendido de ver mas vampiros en Forks

-¿Quien demonios eres?-pregunto Rose groseramente

-Por eso odio a las rubias, son groseras, divas y huecas-dijo el chico a alguien que debia estar en el auto

-Eres un hijo de puta-dijo Rosalie con rabia

-Eso ya lo se cariño-dijo el sonriendo. Rápidamente quite a Rose del camino y me pare en frente del chico

-Lo siento, ¿quien eres?- pregunte educadamente

-Oh cielos- exclamo la voz enojada de una chica a la cual no pude divisar- Ten, mi numero, mándame un mensaje con hora y lugar para acordar términos y aclarar cosas. Ahora váyanse idiotas, quítense del camino que llaman la atención

Me tendió un papelito y al rozar su mano sentí un cosquilleo y maripo...

Ver películas románticas con Alice me hace definitivamente muy mal, me estoy convirtiendo en un chico cliché, lo único que falta es que de repente aparezca una multitud bailando una coreografía"improvisada" sobre nosotros y nuestro "amor"... Puff, tonterías.

No salimos rápidamente del camino e inmediatamente se nos acerco una chica rubia que se llamaba Jessica y su mente era un lugar bastante pervertido y envidioso. Ella nos guió hasta la oficina del director y recogimos nuestros horarios, acordamos enviar un mensaje a la hora de almuerzo a las misteriosa chica.

Las clases mas aburridas ocurren en la mañana según todo el mundo, bueno, yo creía que era cuestión de suerte... Por eso me di cuenta que mi suerte apestaba. Ingles, literatura e historia no eran muy alentadoras y motivantes clases- especialmente cuando una de ellas la viviste- así que cuando llego la hora del almuerzo no dude en entrar a la cafetería con mis hermanos y cuando Jess y un tipo llamado Mike insistieron en sentarse conmigo, simplemente no importo cuanto nos negamos, ellos se sentaron- al parecer sin importar que no había espacio- los 2 humanos no pararon de hablar nunca, jamas pensé que un humano tenia tanto aire para hablar, no me sorprendería que en unos años mas se acabe el planeta por falta de aire, y todo culpa de Jessica.

El entrar de los tipos del auto negro fue bastante de película, ya saben, cliché. Con un silencio mortal y ellos caminando espectacularmente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Son los Swan- dijo Jess, y en ese momento capto mi atención por primera vez en el día.

Me concentre para escuchar sus pensamientos, pero no había malditamente nada, era como si hubiera un vacía en una sala llena de voces molestas. Mire a Alice de una manera significativa y ella asintió como si entendiera y en su mente dijo " _hablamos antes de entrar a clases_ "

-Bastante atractivos y antisociales-dijo Mike

-¿Los Swan?-pregunto Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, el de pelo negro-dijo mirando al chico mencionado- el Matt Swan, bastante inteligente al igual que sus hermanos, jamas han tenido una calificación menor de 10++, pero el siempre anda leyendo libros gigantes por ahí. Ah, y va en su penúltimo año

-El rubio es James, es como el bromista de todos ellos, siempre se anda riendo o sonriendo, es bastante sociable cunado esta con sus hermanos pero si esta solo ni siquiera habla, ademas solo tiene una clase sin su hermana, ahora, Bella tiene biología y el química. En esa hora del día es el hombre mas sombrío y escalofriante del mundo.

-¿Y la chica?-pregunte y seguido Mike rio

-Ya quedo deslumbrado por Bella-dijo riendo

-Callate Mike-Jess lo golpeo en la nuca y se giro furiosa- Ella es Bella-dijo en tono despectivo-la mas joven, creo, es muy callada y al parecer ninguno de los 3 creen que somos lo suficientes si quiera para dirigirnos la palabra. Por lo que se ellos viven con 2 chicas, sus hermanas mayores, las he visto, no deben tener mas de 21 años y he oído que estudian en casa.

-Sabes bastante, ¿Y sus padres?-pregunto Emmet

-Ellos se trasladaron de Alaska, creo que por eso son tan pálidos. En fin sus padres se quedaron allá, vienen solo una vez al año para la noche obligatoria de padres e hijos, algo muy estúpido si me preguntas. La madre es rubio y hermosa, el padre es moreno y muy guapo, los 2 bastante callados según mi mamá, ella es la coordinadora y dijo que incluso llegaban a dar miedo de tanto misterio.

-Interesante-comente

-Saben que Sophie se metió con Diego...- dejo de escuchar a Jessica y me concentre en mis pensamientos, una vida muy aburrida la de los chismes, donde uno es consumido hasta que solo quedan cenizas y un recuerdo oscuro. Volví a mirar a los Swan, ellos se reían, y Matt trataba de concentrarse en un libro que parecía escrito en un idioma completamente extranjero. De repente Bella alzo la vista y me miro directamente a los ojos, ella los tenia de un dorado diferente, como si se moviera en su ojo, tratando de salir, mezclándose con un café oscuro en algunas partes. Ella parecía analizarme desde ahí, mirándome con atención y ladeando su cabeza- de una manera adorable-. Su cabello color café caoba, con reflejos rojizos parecía brillar sin importar lo llovioso que estaba afuera, vestía un suéter azul y unos jeans ajustados negros con unos tacones del mismo color, no era un especialista de moda pero estaba seguro que ese era un conjunto que solo le podía quedar bien a esa hermosura. Estaba prácticamente en un trance cuando una vocesilla interrumpió

"Edward, Edward, Edward" pensó Alice, la quede mirando

"Debemos hablar"


End file.
